Rose's Name
by KylieKat
Summary: Rose's name meant Flowery Gift of the Nymphs. Scorpius' name meant Venomous God of Heavenly Light and Bad Faith. How will two children so heavily separated by prejudice come together and form a bond? WIP - INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Prolouge

**Hey everyone, I'm back. Remember that story that I promised about a year ago? Well, here it is. Sorry for my ****absence****, I've been on vacation and just enjoying my summer. I've also been preparing for my SAT test this year. Also, just so ya'll know, I'm putting WCGWAHG on hiatus for now. The story just isn't going where I want and I've lost inspiration for it. Chapter four of INEBMTAM is about halfway done and the next chapter of TNELOL is also about halfway done. I have no update schedule as you all know and thank you for the positive reviews on my other stories. I have begun ****writing**** a cross-over for Peter P. and Cassie M. (an OC of mine). Anyway, I saw Spider-Man: Far From Home about two days after it opened and it's amazing, I loved it, I cried, and the first post credit scene made me lose it. I also have a little crush on Tom Holland and if you didn't know I have a story on Wattpad with another one of my OCs. Look at my bio for my account name if you want to read it. This story has a few chapter's already written so I should be able to have a semi-normal update schedule for this. Anyway...let's get on with the story. I love you all. Thank you for waiting ****patiently****. Please follow, favorite, review. The whole jazz.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or the Harry Potter franchise. That belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only own some OCs and the plot of this story. This story was inspired by _Hermione's True Identity_ by _Bubbles 88._ **

**Grammarly is my beta for this story.**

* * *

Rose was a child of nature. Rose's name meant Flowery Gift of the Nymphs. While most of her female cousins stayed inside and played, Rose would go outside. In the summer she would pick wildflowers and make flower crowns with Lily. Lily Luna was a child of the night. Her name meant Innocent Flower of the Moon. Both girls shared a love of nature and all of Earth's inhabitants. Rose easily made friends with all of the Woodland Nymphs while the Water Nymphs took more of a liking to Lily.

Today was Rose's eighth birthday. The entire Weasley-Potter Clan arrived at The Burrow around noon, so the adults could prepare while the children played. Rose was still a passionate girl with the fiery Weasley temper. So when her younger cousin, Thomas, stole her wooden flute, a gift from the Woodland Nymphs, she almost flamed. If it hadn't been for Lily then she would have caused some serious damage. Her older cousin, Victoire, went inside to find Ron. When he punished both Thomas and Rose for misbehaving, Thomas just cried for almost 40 minutes.

While everyone's attention was focused on the spoiled brat, Rose snuck off to the woods. She went to her favourite tree and cried. All of the Nymphs came out of hiding to see what was wrong with their flower child. When they asked, Rose replied by saying, "my younger cousin stole my flute and broke it while I got grounded for getting angry. He just started sobbing when my dad punished us. Now the whole family is trying to calm him down. I only wanted to be able to spend time with my family without any issues." The Wood Nymphs had known Rose for almost her entire life and they knew exactly what to do.

Hermione Weasley was upset with all of the children. Not only had they spoiled Rose's birthday, but now her child was missing because of her devious nephew. So, when Hermione saw a Wood Nymph walking toward the rowdy family, she immediately knew her daughter was safe. Amaranth walked up to the screaming boy and glared at him. Thomas stopped crying and stared at the Nymph. The next words to come out of Amaranth's mouth shocked the entire family.

"You. You should not have caused such a commotion on Rose's special day. And you two," she said while pointing at Percy and Audrey. "You should teach this boy some manners. Did any of you notice that while this boy was sobbing for no reason, that the Birthday Girl ran off to the woods? It's a good thing she didn't run somewhere else. Now, there are only a few children I know that behave well enough to earn the respect and care of any type of Nymph. And most of the children and adults here do not deserve our respect. So, when a spoiled child causes our Rose to cry because he has stolen a gift and the attention of her family, we will not hesitate to tell off every single one of you. The only children in this family that have gained our respect are both well behaved young girls who hardly ever lose their temper or cry. Until Rose is feeling better, the Nymphs will take care of her and celebrate the day that we blessed you with a daughter who is a child of the Earth. This family was blessed with two daughters of nature and you people sit here and listen to this boy sob about how his older cousin got mad because he ran off with her flute. The creatures of this Earth listen to the cries of our children and pay attention. I believe I have made my point."

Most of the family stares at Amaranth in shock. After a few seconds, Audrey Weasley spits back at the Nymph. "This mess is not our fault nor is it Thomas' fault. You have no right to tell us what to do and how to raise our children. Now please shut up, run along, grab my niece, go back to your trees and leave my family alone."

Ignoring Audrey, Amaranth speaks to Lily. "Moon Flower, would you please come to the forest with me. Rose would be happy to see you. You can bring your mother and aunt along as they are both well behaved." Lily nods and waves Ginny and Hermione over to her. The four girls head into the forest to see Rose.

* * *

**Let me know if you have any suggestions for this story or any other's. Some stories I reccomend right now are: _New Blood_ by _artemisgirl_****, _An Unexpected Malfoy_ by _InDreams_, and _Charmed To You_ by _CJRed_. Much love sent your way. Bye.**


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**Wow, look at that. I posted another chapter. A longer, and if I do say so myself, and better chapter. Tell me what ya'll think. Remember to stay safe. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it. I only own the plot and any OC's.**

* * *

When Rose arrived on Platform 9 ¾, she was nervous. What if she couldn't control her powers? What if Rose didn't like her mate? What house was she going to be in? Rose was pulled out of her thoughts when her father spoke a little too loudly.

"Look who it is."

Rose followed her dad's eyes and saw three people. There were two adults, which Rose assumed to be a couple based on the wedding rings on their hands, a man and a woman. The woman was impeccably dressed in an open-cut, deep purple outer robe with a grey tailored blazer and matching cropped skirt that stopped just above her knees. She had mahogany brown hair and beautiful deep sea-green eyes.

The man looked to be her parent's age, although he looked a little odd with his albino skin and what had to be the whitest, most platinum blonde hair Rose had ever seen. He was dressed in black robes with a modern cut, and some trousers were slightly visible through the opening in the front of the robes. The man turned around and his eyes, a striking blue so pale they were grey, landed on the group staring at him, and nodded curtly before turning away again.

"So that's little Scorpius," said her dad said under his breath. Rose guessed that he was talking about the boy accompanying the odd, albino man and the woman who must have been his wife. The boy had the same exact coloring as his father, although his facial structure seemed to be less pointy and more like his mother's.

"Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains." Drowning out her dad's voice, she stared at the boy and his family. He was hugging his sister and mother as his dad spoke to him. As if on cue, he turned around and smiled at her. Rose smiles back and then went to hug her family. She grabbed Albus and pulled him onto the train and into a compartment.

As the train started to move, the compartment door slid open. "Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." Both Al and Rose nod at him. The boy sits next to Albus and says, "I'm Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy." Rose stares at him and speaks. "I'm Rose Weasley. This is my cousin Albus Potter. May I ask what your middle name is?"

Scorpius stares at her, searching her face. Concluding that she is genuinely curious, he says, "Hyperion. My middle name is Hyperion." Rose goes through her head, trying to figure out the meaning of his name. When she does, Rose says, "did you know that your name means _Venomous God of Heavenly Light and Bad Faith_?"

Scorpius looks at her with an expression of suspicion and replies. "Yes, I did know that. What is your middle name?" Rose opens her mouth to speak, but Albus interrupts and says, "so, Scorpius. What do you like to do for fun? I prefer flying, myself."

"I do enjoy flying though I usually go into the forest and explore with my sister. We both love the outdoors." Albus replies by saying, "really? You would enjoy hanging out with Rose and my sister, Lily. They spend their time in the woods, meadow, and lake by my grandparents' house. At one birthday party Rose even went missing while the rest of us tried to calm down our brat of a cousin. Then a Wood Nymph came out and yelled at us because we hurt Rosie's feelings. Then the Nymph took my sister, aunt, and mum into the woods to celebrate Rose's birthday in the forest."

Rose stares at her cousin, thinking he just revealed way too much information. For all, she knew this kid could be a son of nature. And she didn't want anyone to know. "Really, you know we have some Nymphs by my home. Lyra goes to see them almost every day. I, however, only seek out the Nymphs out now and then. I even have a journal made of parchment and tree bark that I got as a gift on my 11th birthday. Lyra has an enchanted harp."

Rose stares at Scorpius. Both boys pale as she stares. "What happened? Why do you both look scared?" Scorpius gulps and Al responds. "Rosie, your eyes turned a goldish yellow color. Are you okay?" The compartment door slides open, and James Potter sticks his head in.

"Hey, Al, I need your help. Fred's trying to find the map and cloak. We need an extra pair of eyes." James smiles at Rose, and both of the raven-haired boys leave.

"Rose, you never answered my question earlier. What is your full name?" Scorpius looks at Rose, his eyes turning a deeper shade of grey for a second or two. She cringes and replies by saying, "my full name is Rosemarie Nymphadora Weasley. The meaning of my name is _Flowery Gift of the Nymphs_."

They sit in silence for a minute. Scorpius grins at Rose, and both of their eyes flash a shade of sky blue. "What did the Nymphs give you for your first coming of age gift?" Scorpius asks.

Rose smiles at him and says, "I got two. An enchanted flute replacement and an elemental crystal bracelet to help me control my powers." He stares at her and asks, "Since you're a daughter of all Nymphs, does that mean that you can harness every element?" Rose nods.

"I have yet to receive any of my abilities. That's why I didn't know what you two were scared of. My eyes have never done that before."

Scorpius responds by saying, "I only can summon fire at the moment. My Nymph Ring said that because of my heritage, I will probably be able to control at least three elements. Um, Rose, you might want to look at your head."

"Why? What's there? Is it b-"Rose is cut off by Scorpius reaching onto her head and pulling off a vine wreath with small violet flowers. "Rose, I think you just got the ability to control plants. You are a flower child, so it only makes sense."

At that exact moment, Albus walks back into the compartment. This time he is followed by none other than Dominique Adalene Weasley. One of Rose's least favorite cousins. Her name means _Mistress of Nobility_. Very fitting.

Dom sits down next to Rose and introduces herself. "Hello. My name is Dominique Adalene Weasley. What's your name?" Scorpius' eyes quickly flash a shade of light green. Rose smirks and nods.

"My name is Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy." Dom flashes her white teeth at him and says, "French?" Scorpius nods and listens to Dom. She continues to talk about herself. Rose zones out, too annoyed to pay attention. _Why does she have to be so self-centered? If only she could shut her mouth._

_The only way it could get worse is if she started speaking in French. Then I would actually have to talk to her._

_Scorpius?_

_Yes._

_Are you in my head? Are you doing this, or am I?_

_I haven't been able to do this before. I could just hear you thinking, so I joined your conversation. Much more interesting than listening to your cousin, blab. Veela?_

_One eighth. It's interesting how you can tell so much about a person from their name._

_Mistress of Nobility. Such a nice ring to it, but such a horrible meaning._

_I've got a feeling that she is not going to make it through school. Did you hear about the mating thing?_

_Yeah. The bite marks. What are we gonna do? Grow fangs?_

_I looked into Veela mating yesterday. Going to spare a few details, but yes, they do grow fangs, and a Veela will die without their mate. They have up to a year to mate, and then just die._

_After my coming of age conference, I went into the Manor's Main Library and-_

_What did you just say?_

_I went into the main library at Malfoy Manor…_

_YOU HAVE YOUR OWN LIBRARY?! _

_Yes. Multiple. Dominique is staring at us._

_I'll fix it._

Rose looked up to see both of her cousins staring at her and Scorpius. "Do you need anything?" Rose says, her eyes flashing a faint red. Dom backs up and says, "Rosie, yo… your… ey… eyes… just… tur… they turned red."

"Dom, are you sure? How could my eyes turn a different color? They are Ocean Blue, remember?" Dominique just nods at me and says, "why were the two of you so quiet? You were making facial expressions as though you were having a conversation." _Ugh. This girl and her nosiness. The Nymphs said that I could influence people. Do you think I have a strong enough influence to get her to leave?_

_You can try it. But we also have to change in a minute._

Rose probes through Dom's mind and implants the phrase, 'it's not possible to have silent conversations without very complicated spells.'

Scorpius speaks up. "It was nice meeting you, Dominique, but we're half an hour away from Hogsmeade, and we all need to change."

"You're right. I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking when I said that you two were having a wordless conversation. Rose, do you want to come to change with the rest of the girls?" She says as she gets up.

"Yes. Thank you, Dom. I'll see you two at the sorting."


	3. I'm Taking A Break

Hello everyone. I've made a decision to take a break from fanfiction as a whole to focus on the more important stuff in my life. I have read and write fanfiction to the exclusion of my schoolwork, chores, internship opportunities, and, recently, my friendships. This past year has been tough for me, dealing with my Aunt's death in August, my harder classes, and more recent issues with my Epilepsy. It's just better for me to focus on my friendships and live in the real world for the first time in 6 years. I just deleted an archive folder from my drive (don't worry, I'm not deleting my stories). After I upload this, I am turning off alerts for this website. I will check back every once and again, but for now, all my stories are on indefinite hiatus. I hope everyone is safe during this quarantine and period of social distancing. I love you all, and thank you for reading my stories.


End file.
